<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Lovely White Cat by Trinityrose134</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852315">One Lovely White Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinityrose134/pseuds/Trinityrose134'>Trinityrose134</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, God Marvin, Inspired By Tumblr, Magic, Sean McLoughlin Egos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinityrose134/pseuds/Trinityrose134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your hometown is preparing a festival for one of the gods in a few days. Despite the mixed feelings a few townspeople have on said god, you know there's more to the holy being that most don't think about. You know deep down that the god you worship is caring and loving and watches you as well as for the ones you care for. You might not know it yet but one white cat will show you how right you are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Lovely White Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A week before Marvin’s festival</b>
</p><p>There wasn’t a cloud in sight. The sky was completely blue with the bright, burning sun shining down upon the townspeople. The beautiful weather didn’t make things bearable, though. It was still summer, so the heat was horrible. You felt like you'd die from a heatstroke any second now. </p><p>You wipe off some sweat from your forehead as you continue strolling. A majority of the town started to decorate for an upcoming festival. Stores and businesses are already decorating their windows and shops. That’s not what you’re here for, though.</p><p>You eye every bystander walking by. You can’t afford to mess up or approach the wrong person. Luckily, your target shows up for you. A man dressed well across the road from you begins to complain. Based on his expensive suit, he’s got some money to spare. Perfect for you. You join into his forming circle as he goes on with his rant.</p><p>“Why should we celebrate the god of thieves?! Of trickery?! People who worship him are of scum and criminals! He isn’t a god many pray to anyways!”</p><p>You roll your eyes. Is this guy serious? You don’t feel terrible for what you’re going to do to him now. He probably won’t notice. He's an idiot to slander a god’s name a few days away from their festival. </p><p>“Marvin is a lowly god! One for the dirt of this world!”</p><p>You sneak behind the man as he rambles. The crowd is too distracted by the nonsense spewing out of the man’s mouth to notice you. A quick swipe of his wallet, and you bolt out of there. You’ve been practicing your sleight of hand, and it seems to be getting better every day.</p><p>
  <i>A guy like him should pay more attention. Who knows? Scum like me, as he says are everywhere.</i>
</p><p>You smirk to yourself. </p><p>
  <i>May Marvin bring his fist down upon him.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Five days before Marvin's festival</b>
</p><p>“Did you hear that guy’s speech a few days ago?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah! He was going on about Marvin’s lowly god status or something.”</p><p>“If you ask me, he’s not wrong. The majority of his worshipers are thieves!”</p><p>“Shush, you two! He’s still a god nonetheless!”</p><p>
  <i>Humpf! Fools. Marvin isn’t only for thieves to worship!</i>
</p><p>You turn an alleyway and arrive at an unmarked building. Once let inside you’re hugged by one of the kids there. </p><p>“You’re back!”</p><p>You pat Sam’s head, “I bought you something.”</p><p>From your back pocket, you take out Sam’s gift. Their eyes widen when they realize it’s Marvin’s card game. They jump up and down in excitement. </p><p>Sam gasps, “I can’t wait to show everyone! Thank you, Y/N!”</p><p>“Look at that! You kept your promise.”</p><p>You jump back, startled. Your boss smiles as she watches the children surround Sam. You feel your face heat up. You hurry to change the subject.</p><p>“Have you heard about the guy in the plaza?”</p><p>“The one who was disrespecting Marvin? Yeah, who hasn't?”</p><p>“What a moron! The ignorance of some people!”</p><p>She laughs, “People like him aren’t worth it.”</p><p>You frown. Marvin, the god of felines, sleight of hand, and trickery, is misunderstood. He deserves the same respect and love just like any other god.</p><p>
  <i>One day...</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Three days before Marvin’s festival</b>
</p><p>The festival is only days away, and the townspeople hurry to finish preparations. You, on the other hand, are sitting on a bench watching the kids play. Not too far away a few members are readying altars. </p><p>You begin to shut your eyes until you hear a meow. You turn to see a cat on the roof above you. It’s a lovely white cat with bright blue eyes staring down at you. The cat meows again and then climbs down to the bench.</p><p>“Hello, again, Marvin. Here to finally reveal your true self?”</p><p>You laugh, knowing you won’t get an answer. White cats are suspected to be the god Marvin in disguise since he is the god of felines, that’s why the cat has his name. However, you can’t imagine why any god would want to be here with mortals. </p><p>“Y/N!”</p><p>Sam skips towards you. Their eyes examine the cat in awe. You barely hear them say, ‘will you show Y/N your face today?’. Two seconds later, Sam backs away from his face.</p><p>“It’s okay, Marvin! I understand,” Sam winks at Marvin.</p><p>The feline responds with a meow and a slow blink. You chuckle.</p><p>
  <b>On the day of Marvin’s festival</b>
</p><p>“Come on, Marv. Let’s go enjoy the festivities.”</p><p>Marvin stretches and hops off your lap. Before you head out, Marvin drags a white cat mask towards your feet. You pick up the cat mask and spot a heart, diamond, club, and a spade on the forehead. You also see the ears are colored green and the whiskers near the nose area. It’s a Marvin mask. </p><p>Marvin, the cat, rubs himself against your leg. You scratch his chin as a way to thank him. You put on the mask and go outside for some searching. Marvin decides to follow you for the night. You reread your list of items. You hope you’re able to collect everything before the night ends.</p><p>-Daffodils<br/>
-Jewelry<br/>
-Cards<br/>
-Food</p><p>You adjust your bag while being on the lookout. As you stroll by the plaza, a meow catches your attention. In the cat’s mouth is a tiny brown bag. You raise an eyebrow, but you pick up the bag anyways. Inside the bag, you see jewelry- rings, earrings, bracelets.</p><p>“Where-”</p><p>Before you could process anything, Marvin runs ahead of you. You shake your head, trying not to overthink what happened right now. Sometime later, you find the cat sitting by a deck of cards. When you examine them, you spot no dirt or scratches. </p><p>“Marv?”</p><p>The cat no longer stands in front of you but instead is heading to a display nearby. You shake your head once more. An hour passes, with your bag full of meat, fish, and a bundle of daffodils. Marvin lays on your shoulders as you go to the altars behind your building. You sit down by one of them. Marvin moves to your lap as you place all the objects you went out for on the altar. You notice the white cat tilt his head. </p><p>“Hopefully, he likes the offerings.”</p><p>Marvin turns his attention away from you. You wonder what he may be thinking.</p><p>
  <b>11:55 am</b>
</p><p>You hear a cry. It’s a cry from an animal that’s trying to get your attention. It sounds like it’s coming from your balcony. You rub your eyes and open the window. Marvin sits on the balcony with another bag in his mouth. He lets go once you reach out for it. When you open the bag, you don’t believe what you’re seeing. It’s full of gold! </p><p>Marvin jumps off the balcony to the ground below. You hurry to look where he went. As you watch the cat, you stare mesmerized when he begins to transform. Instead of a cat, a human takes his place. You notice him covered by a blue cloak that turns grey and sparkly (almost looking like the night sky) at the bottom. He walks barefoot with his face covered by a cat mask. If you observe him closely, you can notice a white tail flicking under his cloak. He turns back to you and winks. With that, he vanishes. A grateful smile creeps onto your lips. </p><p>“Thank you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this for Marvin's birthday, but I forgot to post it yesterday. Better late than never, though! I did get inspired by a Tumblr post by monochromemedic: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/monochromemedic/173136266896 </p><p>As well as for VAN-arts fanart for the post mentioned above ^^^ inspired me to write Marvin's appearance in the way I did! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/van-arts/174533367043</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>